


Badass Cops and their Nerd Girlfriends

by Smol_Moo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Moo/pseuds/Smol_Moo
Summary: Maggie and Alex have their breakup, but Alex changes her mind and they continue a happy loving life together.One night Maggie gets a call from an old friend; Nicole Haught.She and Alex decide to go visit them in Purgatory for a bit and catch up.This is so bad Im so sorry but I needed to write it______________________________________________________________________





	1. Breakups and Old Friends

Maggie was out the door, when she stopped. She turned slightly and said “You’re gonna be a great mother”.

The door closed and Alex broke, and then she realized. Maggie was her hope, her happiness, and she was letting her go. No. She wouldn’t. Because she came to 3 realizations at the same time.

1.) She may always want kids, and she may never change her mind, but she was happy.

2.) There was nothing in this world that could replace Maggie Sawyer

3.) Maggie was probably in the lobby by now, and Alex was NOT going to let her go. Kids or no kids, Alex would be happy with Maggie either way.

She ran. Faster then she had ever run before. She ran and she ran and she took the stairs three at a time until she reached the lobby of the building and called out;

“Maggie!”. The smaller girl, almost out the front doors, tears on her cheeks turned around.

“Alex?” She asked, her voice was small and confused.

“You were right.”

“What?”

“I’m not willing to give this, us, up. Not for kids, not for anything. You’re right, I will make a great mother. Of a dog named Gertrude, with you. Because I don’t want to be anything without you. I can’t imagine living my life and being happy without you.”

Maggie looked at her, and she gave her a sad smile “Alex are you sure?”. Alex nodded, tears falling freely down her cheeks. “This is your life, your future, are you 100% sure you can be happy with me? I don’t want to hold you back.” She looked carefully at her ex, and saw that she was sure, but she needed to hear it. “I will always, always, be happiest when I’m with you.” Alex replied truthfully.

Maggie dropped her bags, she walked quickly over to her... whatever they were right now... and kissed her, caring and loving and truthful. And Alex took no time in kissing her back. They pulled apart, each supporting a smile worthy of the stars.

“Come back home?” Alex asked, quiet and hopeful. “Damn right Danvers” Maggie replied, a dimpled grin spreading across her quickly returning happy face. 

 

— Three Months Later —

 

Alex sat on the couch in her pyjamas and glasses, a book and a glass of wine in her hands.

Soft acoustic music filled the room, candles were lit and it was Alex was relaxing after a hard days work of more DEO paperwork then she had EVER had to do in the past. It was exhausting.

Maggie walked into the apartment and smiled at her girlfriend (They decided to hole off marriage for a while, they would get married when the time was right, when they were ready, and now was not that time. They were happy as they were). 

She quietly took off her boots and jacket and walked up behind the couch to kiss the top of Alex’s head before going to get changed herself.

She changed and quickly made her way to the couch to join Alex and cuddle for a bit. They watched a movie, Alex’s pick, Star Wars, again. 

Halfway through reciting scenes from The Empire Strikes Back, Maggies Phone rang.

“Babe who’s Nicole Haught?” Alex asked, picking up the phone and handing it to Maggie “Old friend from the Academy, I haven’t heard from her in ages!”. 

“Heyyyy HaughtStuff!” Maggie grinned into the phone, putting it on speaker. Nicole groaned on the other end. “Hey Maggie” she said “We haven’t talked in a while, I’ve missed you”. “Thats what happens when you move to hell knows where, Canada” Maggie laughed.

“Purgatory.” Nicole said flatly. Alex nearly spat out her wine. She choked. “Purgatory?!” She asked.

“Who’s that with you Mags?” Nicole asked. 

“Just my beautiful girlfriend” Maggie replies, clearly proud to be able to say that again.

“Girlfriend huh?”

“Indeed. How’s life in your little town that is literally named after hell?”

“NicOLE. WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO WYNONNA WILL KILL YOU IF WE’RE LATE!!!” They heard a voice yell from the phone.

“An old friend Waves! I’ll be down in a few! Keep Wynonna away from my whiskey in the meantime yeah?” Nicole laughed.

“OKAYYYY”. 

“Who’s that Haught?” Maggie asked, a smile on her face. Alex wondered what she found so good about someone yelling at her old friend in the background. 

“Waverly or Wynonna? Waverly is my girlfriend, and Wynonna is her cursed demon slaying older sister with a love of whiskey” Nicole explained. 

“Fun” Maggie laughed “sounds like hell isn’t that bad”. 

“Why don’t you and your beautiful girlfriend come see for yourself?”. 

Maggie looked at Alex, Alex grinned “I think that would be really great” Alex replied for Maggie. 

Her girlfriend looked so exited it was insane.


	2. Champ Gets Punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets Maggie and Alex, they play some pool, and Champ gets punched a few times.

Nicole heard them arrive before she saw them pull up. Motorbikes, not the stealthiest choice of transportation.

“HAUGHTSTUFF! WHO JUST PULLED UP ON THAT BEAUTIFUL MOTORCYCLE?!” Alex heard someone yell from inside the very “country homestead-looking building” she and Maggie had just arrived at.

“That would be the one and only Detective Maggie Sawyer and her girlfriend, yes there are more lesbians in the police force Wynonna, Special Agent Alex Danvers” they heard Nicole explaining as she exited the homestead and out into the yard.

“Maggie! Alex! I’m so glad you could come!” She called out as the two woman took off their helmets and started taking their bags off the back of the motorbike.

Maggie and Nicole quickly embraced before looking at each other a grinning. 

“That’s a hell of a lot of dimples out there” the brunette woman who was yelling earlier called out from the porch. Alex looked at her and almost fell over.

“Wynonna Earp” she said, a look of shock on her face. “Agent Danvers” Wynonna replied, a grin on her face.“I work with the law now Danvers, not against it, be chill.” Wynonna said, taking a sip of her whiskey. “So I assume I we can start over?” Alex asked, surprised by ever seeing the girl again. “Of course Danvers, just don’t try to arrest me”.

Nicole and Maggie watched the exchange with confusion. “You...... tried to arrest Wynonna?” Maggie asked. “Yep. I was fresh out of training and she was just under 18 and she tried to shoot me” Alex said, a smile playing across her face. “Damnit Wynonna will you ever not have pissed someone off?” Nicole asked. “Not on this Earth HaughtStuff” Wynonna replied before going back inside.

“Okay... well I guess you’ve met Wynonna. Waverly should be here in a bit, she’s out with Jeremy right now” Nicole said, leading the other couple inside. She offered them drinks, and they all sat down and discussed police work and compared lives.

About an hour later, Waverly arrived. Her girlfriend, and two other really pretty ladies sat at her kitchen table. She had forgotten Nicole’s friends would be coming today.

“Hey Nic!” She said “...Andddddd everyone else”. 

Nicole got up and walked over to her girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss and a dimpled smile.

“Waverley, this is Maggie and Alex” she said “Maggie and Alex, my girlfriend, Waverly Earp”.

They all greeted each other.

“Nice to meet you guys”

“And you”

After a few minutes of small talk and getting over the awkwardness, they were soon sharing stories and laughing together like they’d known each other forever. Even though for Maggie and Nicole, they practically had. 

“So Alex, I don’t know that much about you” Nicole said, questioning in her eyes.

“Well, I’m pretty good at pool, I have a family of nerd friends back in National City and I love them, I’m pretty good at pool, I work for a government agency and I have a really great girlfriend” Alex spurted facts. She wasn’t used to people wondering about her.

“Pretty good at pool huh?” Waverly said “you should challenge Nicole sometime”. 

Nicole grinned and said “I’m a champion down a Shortys”. 

Maggie grinned, raised her eyebrows and replied “Alex is pretty good”.

“Lets do this then” Nicole and Alex said at the same time.

 

Soon they were at Shortys, a little western pub/bar kinda thing in downtown Purgatory. And Alex was beating Nicoles ass at pool.

“DAMNIT DANVERS” the redhead exclaimed. She was loosing horribly.

“Haught Damnvers” Wynonna giggled drunkenly from the bar. “Shut it Earp” Nicole grumbled. Wynonna laughed wickedly.

“See, told you I was a winner” Alex grinned as she finalized her success.

Maggie walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder, Alex relaxed a little, leaning into Maggie a bit. It had been a long day and Nicole was not an easy opponent. 

Waverly approached Nicole and whispered something in her ear. Maggie and Alex watched in curiosity as Nicole turned a red and an angry look appeared on her face.

“Where is he?” She growled. “Nic it’s okay he just walked in with some of his douche friends, they’re in the back booth, I just wanted you to know, just in case” Waverly said quietly, a small fear growing in her chest.

They had invited Alex and Maggie to stay to catch up and spend time together. The last thing they needed was Champ Hardy making a scene and ruining their first night as friends. 

Champ, as per usual, was not going to let a nice night go when it came to Waverly.

“Hey Waves, baby” he said, gliding over the pool table later that evening, after Alex had beaten Nicole twice more. 

“Leave me alone Champ” Waverly said. It was clear in her voice that this guy had bothered her before, and that she wasn’t looking forward to what was going to happen next. Alex and Maggie slowly walked up to Nicole and Waverly on the other side of the pool table. Nicole moved back and whispered very quietly. “Crazy Ex”. Alex and Maggie nodded, they were practically ready for anything.

“I can’t believe you’re still with this bitch” Champ said “I know you Waverly, I know you’re not... one of them”. 

“One of what?” Alex practically growled, she wasn’t usually one for (starting) fights but this guy seemed like he was asking for one and she was happy to oblige.

“A gay. It’s disgusting. I don’t know who you are but I don’t think you want to be hanging around with Officer Whats-Her-Face here. She may rub some of that bullshit onto you” Champ warned “and we wouldn’t want that. You’re hot and I bet pretty fine in bed”

“She’s taken” Maggie said flatly.

“Sorry Champ. But you came after the wrong women tonight” Nicole grinned.

“Oh yeah, four disgusting bitches. So what?” Champs asked aggressively.

“Three of us are in law enforcement dumbass”

“And one of us hates you with all her soul” Waverly added.

“What a bunch of-” Champ began to comment.

“Just fuck off Champ” Nicole said flatly.

“Don’t tell me what to do, bitch” Champ yelled.

“She did warn you” Maggie said, and she stood aside as Alex walked right up to him and punched him square in the face.

“OW BITCH” Champ yelled, his nose beginning to bleed.

“You’ve got a strong fist Danvers. Well done.” Maggie grinned and copied her girlfriend, punching Champ square in the face a second time.

Nicole followed soon after, three punches to the face and Champ was livid and bleeding a lot. So Waverly kicked him, right in the balls. Like the nerdy badass she is.

Doc laughed from behind the bar as the four women payed for their drinks and left, a feeling of friendship blooming between them.

How could you not, when you’d just beaten up the same homophobic douche as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve enjoyed writing this and plan to continue writing it for a little while more, however I would love some feedback on my writing.
> 
> I’ve been writing this story right out of my mind, trying to put random scenes and thoughts into words to create a good story, but I feel like my dialogue writing could be better (I feel like it’s repetitive) and I would love some ideas on how to maybe make that better???
> 
> Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and if not, thats okay ‘cause I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Bonus: Also I’m upping the rating on this because I feel like the langue and some subject matter in later chapters needs a higher rating???


	3. Paper Thin Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends head back to the homestead for the night.
> 
> Each couple converses
> 
> Wayhaught don’t do quiet. 
> 
> Sanvers laughs a lot.

“Okay so Wynonna is staying with Doc for the weekend, so you guys can have her room... she said, and I, uh, quote...” Waverly started as they arrived back in the homestead.

“No funny business because I sleep in there and I’m so done with cleaning up after excited lesbians that end up there” Nicole finished, blushing.

Maggie burst into laughter and Waverly and Nicole blushed deeper.

Alex smiled, leaned into Maggie and said “I want to hear about this when I’m not half asleep”. 

“Mmmm yeah no not happening Danvers” Nicole said “it’s horrible and embarrassing”

“No worse then when Little Danvers flew in on us on New Years” Maggie replied, a grin spreading across her face as she remembered Kara landing in the apartment whilst Maggie and Alex were... in the middle of something. Kara had let out an embarrassed squeak and adjusted her glasses and all of them had almost passed out of embarrassment. 

“Flew?” Waverly asked.

“You live in a town full of demons, don't tell me you’ve never met someone who can fly” Maggie asked.

“Actually, I don’t think we have” Nicole replied truthfully, a grin on her face. She remembered the day Maggie had called when she first moved to National City.

 

-flashback-

“Hey HaughtStuff!” Maggie had said, excitement lacing her voice.

“Detective Sawyer! How’re you?” Nicole had replied.

“You know how in Purgatory they have Revenants?! Well guess what, NATIONAL CITY HAS ALIENS!!!” Maggie blurted happily.

“What?????”

Maggie had explained, Superman, Supergirl, other aliens she had met.

 

-return to present-

 

“Wait so your sister is an alien?” Nicole asked Alex.

“She is. She’s uh... Kriptonian” Alex said. 

Waverly looked at her and said “like, Superman?”.

“Uh... more like Supergirl” Alex corrected.

“Oh my god your sister is Supergirl?!” Nicole and Waverly said together.

“Uhhhh maybe?” Alex said nervously. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. What if they couldn’t keep a secret.

“Don’t worry Danvers, her secret is safe. We keep the secret of the Earp Curse every day” Nicole said reassuringly. 

Alex and Maggie smiled thanks. Then Alex’s phone rang.

“Hey Kara” she said “yeah, I know it’s been a busy day. Look, I may have just met Waverly and Nicole but I think they would probably really enjoy meeting you and Little Luthor if you came by tomorrow. Just for a bit. A flyby if you will”.

Maggie grinned as Nicole and Waverly’s eyes widened. Supergirl... they would get to meet THE Supergirl?!

“And between you and me... I think they’re fans” Alex whispered.

“ALEXXXX why did you tell them?!” Kara was heard over the phone. 

“It’s okay Little Danvers, they’re good at keeping secrets. Waverly’s older sister is a cursed heir so... yes Kara a cursed heir” Maggie re-assured the superhero, taking the phone from Alex “I’m looking after her Little Danvers I promise. Okay bye, you wanna say bye to Ally? Okay, goodnight Kara”. Maggie hung up. 

Alex feigned offence “she didn’t want to say goodnight to me? Sometimes I think you’re her favourite sister”. Maggie laughed and they followed Nicole and Waverly upstairs to where they would be sleeping.

 

-Nicole ad Waverly-

 

“They’re really nice” Waverly said as she pulled her pyjama shirt on, smiling at the thought of Alex punching Champ.

“I just can’t believe that Alex has almost arrested Wyn” Nicole grinned. 

“Who hasn’t” Waverly laughed, walking over to their bed and climbing under all her blankets and curling up.

Nicole chuckled and finished getting changed, walking over to the bed and joining Waverly. 

They fit together and both smiled, thinking about the day.

“So, you met Maggie at the Academy yeah?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, uh, she kind of mentored me because the captain was being pissy to me for being gay, and she kind of stood up for me, offered to mentor me and make me the ‘best officer to walk this very damned Earth’” Nicole smiled at the memory.

“And you’ve talked to each other on and off since?” Waverly asked, and suddenly Nicole realized why Waverly wanted to be assured.

“Yes, she’s one of my best friends” the red head kissed Waverly’s hair “and just in case you were wondering, no we have never dated, I’ve never liked her like that, and we are just friends”. 

“How did you know I was curious?” Waverly asked quietly.

“Because I know you Waverly Earp, and I love you” Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly’s head again. 

The smaller woman turned her head up and brought their lips together. Nicole smiled into the kiss, and Waverly took the opportunity to deepen it.

“Babe, we have friends right across the hall” Nicole whispered, grinning, when they came up for air.

“Mmmhmm” Waverly hummed “So I guess you’ll have to be quiet”.

Nicole grinned and agreed “whatever you say m’lady”. 

 

-Alex and Maggie-

 

“They’re really fun” Alex assured Maggie for the millionth time.

Maggie was freaking out, for the thousandth time that day, that Alex didn’t like her friend(s) and that she was judging Maggies taste in company.

“I just-” Maggie began but Alex cut her off with a kiss. 

“You do realize that if I had something to say I would have said it right” Alex whispered once they broke apart.

“I know I just get worried” Maggie said, a nervous dimple showing on her left cheek. Alex kissed it, grinning.

“I love you Maggie Sawyer, and I love your friends, and the fact that Nicole has a really nerdy girlfriend that I can talk science to while you two go on rants about some random-ass ‘police only’ stuff is great” a determined Alex shared with her girlfriend. The two of them crawled into Wynonna’s bed and made themselves comfy. 

“You are such a nerd” Maggie curled into Alex’s side, resting her head on her chest.

“But I’m your nerd”

“You getting soft on me Danvers?”

“Nope”.

They heard a muffled groan and Waverly’s name being screamed (still muffled) from the room down the hall and Alex burst into laughter.

“Wynonna must hate sharing a house with those two” she wheezed, barely able to breath as they heard “Nicole I said QUIET”.

Maggie tried but failed to contain her laughter as “I’m sorry but you’re good at this” echoed down the hall. 

Soon the two of them were practically rolling on the bed laughing while Waverly and Nicole bantered about volume and then they heard a;

“Oh my god they heard us”

“How can you tell?”

“I can hear thEM LAUGHING NICOLE”.

This doubled their laughter and they could practically feel the horror radiating off of the other couple when Maggie yelled “This house has paper-thin walls Haught”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this idk why I just found it really funny when I was writing it so enjoy!
> 
> Supercorp comes in the next chapter for a visit
> 
> These couples are too damn cute I’m having so much trouble putting them into words


	4. The Little Town In Alberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCorp come to visit
> 
> Wayhaught are hilariously competitive and the butt of some jokes
> 
> Sanvers make fun of Wayhaught and are cute

Waverly and Nicole were quiet at breakfast the next morning.

It took everything in Alex and Maggie not to say anything. Not to make a joke or talk or something. 

“So, did you guys get a good sleep?” Nicole asked, trying to be nonchalant. 

Alex’s self control was wearing thin, but Maggie was a goner. 

“It was okay. It seemed you had a harder sleep though, we heard screaming. Did you have a nightmare or something?” Maggie asked, the laughter barely being held down as she talked.

Nicole reddened and Waverly choked on her coffee.

“Paper-thin walls dude” Maggie said when they didn’t reply.

Nicole looked up and said “this will never be mentioned again” in her best police voice. 

Maggie grinned “Hey Alex what do you think Supergirl will do when she meets your new friends who kept you awake all night?”

Nicole and Waverly looked up in horror “you wouldn’t!”

“Alex shares everything with her sister” Maggie threatened, the grin so wide on her face Alex guessed it might hurt.

“Yeah like when I was nearly shot by your sister” Alex smiled at Waverly. 

Making fun of these two was too easy. Suddenly Nicoles phone went off.

“It’s... Wynonna?” She said, picking up.

“Hey Earp, whats up?” She asked “Oh, um, they’re right here. Please don’t say anything embarrassing” she looked nervous as she handed her phone to Maggie who put it on speakerphone. 

“Hey Sawyer, Danvers. Just wanted to see if you guys got a good sleep last night. I sometimes find it hard to sleep due to noises coming from the other room”

Maggie and Alex snorted “Oh yeah we noticed that” Maggie answered grinning. 

“JESUS WAVES. COULDN’T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR ONE NIGHT?!” Wynonna yelled suddenly. They all jumped and Waverly (if possible) blushed even more.

“Look who’s talking Wynonna, what were you and Doc doing last night cause I doubt it was sleeping” Waverly retorted.

“You’re right baby-girl. It was drinking”.

After a few minutes of sisterly banter and making more fun of Waverly and Nicoles sex life, Alex received a call from one “Little Luthor”.

“Aye Luthor. What’s up?” Alex asked “what do you mean my sister decided to fly you to Purgatory???”

Maggie started laughing when Alex continues “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LAZER-ED A HOLE 600 FEET INTO THE GROUND AND TRIED TO FLY YOU TO HELL”

“Okay well is Kara there?” Alex asked.

“What the hell Kara?!” She asked as soon as her sister came on the phone “Purgatory as in THE LITTLE TOWN IN ALBERTA”. 

“Oh my god Kara. YES CANADA IS A REAL PLACE. Jesus get Lena’s private plane to bring you or something. Just hurry up the picnic starts at 2:00 sharp”. 

Maggie grinned at her girlfriend.

“Did she really try to-”

“Yep”

“And she actually thought-”

“Yeah”

“Oh my god little Danvers”.

 

—Four Hours Later—

 

“Hi, I’m Kara, this is my girlfriend Lena and we brought potstickers” Kara said, shaking hands with Waverly and Nicole who both looked starstruck.

“I- uh- Nic- Nicole” the red head stuttered. Her girlfriend looked at her with a look that was almost... jealousy. Alex grinned. This would be fun.

“Waves- um- Waverly. Earp.” Waverly sputtered out and Nicole nearly died. Waverly looked like she was in love.

With Supergirl.

“Waves come help me with the drinks?” Nicole asked as she started towards the homestead again to get drinks. 

“Hey” Waverly said as she pulled out glasses from the cupboard “what’s up?”. 

“You just... you looked like you maybe like Kara- uh, Supergirl” Nicole said slowly, trying to find an easy way of sharing her concerns “like, like like, her. In a crush way”. 

Waverly smiled slightly, “Nope. I’m maybe a bit starstruck, but so were you. No. I love you Nicole. Only you. Always you”.

Nicole smiled and leaned in for a kiss when

“But Lena, well she’s pretty hot soooo”.

Nicole stopped about three inches from Waverly’s face

“I think she’s taken” she whispered “and last time I checked, I think you are too”.

Waverly shivered a bit, because Nicole was mere millimetres away from her now and she loved when her girlfriend got protective. 

“So competitive” she growled

“So cocky” Nicole replied, grinning.

Waverly barely pulled herself together before walked behind the taller girl on her way out of the kitchen, on her way she whispered into her girlfriends ear

“I can show you just how much if you want”.

Nicole felt things. No she wouldn’t let her mess up this afternoon with making Nicole “needy”. Nope nope not this time Waverly Earp.

“Nice try Earp” Nicole said as she quickly gave her girlfriend a kiss and walked off with the drinks before Waverly could answer.

The rest of the afternoon was hilarious to watch for the outsiders. 

Waverly and Nicole ended up in a small war to see who could discreetly turn on the other more before the day was through.

For the time being, Nicole was winning. Because she was determined. So she would not give up. If there was going to be a contest to see who could hold off the longest, she was not loosing to the youngest Earp. Not again.

Maggie was enjoying the entertainment and almost lost her chill when Waverly decided kiss all along Nicoles neck starting from behind he ear and working down to her collar-bone. 

She watched as Nicole used all of her willpower not to react. She grinned when Nicoles face twisted into a look of painful withhold-ment as she tried not to sigh or whimper or something.

Alex saw Maggie watching the others in amusement. She then looked over at her sister and Lena, who were in the very intense discussion about business or something. 

“Maggie?”

Maggie looked up and almost died from the warmth she felt just looking at Alex’s facial expression. She really was so lucky to have such a cute girlfriend. 

“Mmm?” She asked, what was the meaning behind this adorable look on Alex’s face?

“I’m cold.” Alex said flatly.

She knew what she was doing. It was cuddle time and there would be no discussion. 

Maggie grinned, she would of course love to cuddle Alex. Always. But she was going to have some fun too. Alex was so cute when she was mad.

“Is that so? Well, I can grab you another jacket if you want?” She asked sweetly. 

Alex caught on. Maggie Sawyer was going down.

“Could I just put on your hoodie?” Alex asked, she knew the answer. 

“But then I’LL be cold”

“Then I’ll hold you so you stay warm!”

“Or I could grab you your own hoodie from inside” 

“MAGGIE” 

“Alex.” 

“Come here right now and cuddle me. I am cold. You are warm. You will be my extra layer- COME BACK HERE”

Maggie was up in a second as Alex leaped towards her for her cuddle. Alex wanted to warm up... she could chase her.

Alex was up a second later, running after her girlfriend and yelling things like;

“THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT”

“MAGGIE”

and 

“COME BACK HERE SAWYER”

 

— Waverly, Nicole, Lena and Kara —

 

“So Kara, you’re a superhero” Nicole tried to break the ice.

“I am” Kara agreed “I’m also a reporter and I can eat more food then anyone you’ll ever meet”.

She liked Nicole and Waverly, they were cute. Relationship goals if ever she saw them.

“More then Wynonna?” Waverly asked “because my sister has eaten SIX BOXES of donuts in one sitting before”

Kara and Lena looked horrified. Wynonna was human right?

“Is that... um... healthy??” Kara asked “also, yes, more then Wynonna. When I was fresh out of my relationship with his highness Mon-El, I ate four boxes of pizza, three servings of potstickers and an entire box of donuts in one hour”.

Waverly looked shocked, Nicole looked impressed.

“It’s almost like her appetite is alien” Lena joked, Waverly and Nicole grinned.

“So you can fly?” Nicole asked.

She was super intrigued by Supergirl’s powers.

“I can. It’s pretty fun when it’s not because I’m being beaten by some villain and I’m flying to stay alive”.

“And Lena, you’re the CEO of L-Corp?”.

“Yes I am” Lena replied, she wasn’t expecting much interest in her today. These people were meeting Supergirl after all. 

“What’s it like, being a woman and running a business? I have to say I’m very impressed by how powerful you are as... well, you” Nicole questioned. 

She liked Lena. Lena let off an aura of power and a feeling of respect for those around her. Nicole guessed that if she wanted, Lena Luthor could be a force to be reckoned with. 

“I get hit on a lot” Lena said, it was one of the downsides of being a powerful woman, powerful douchey men hit on you.

“None of the, have a change might I add, but still. And no matter how many times I say ‘I’m taken’ or ‘I’m gay’, they still don’t give up”

Nicole and Waverly gave her a pitying look

“I work with a really dumb guy named Lonnie but he doesn’t hit on me because he knows I’ll end him” Nicole grinned “and I would threaten him with paperwork, but he’d do it wrong and I’d have to re-do it”.

“I mean there’s a lot of good sides of running a business too” Lena began “there’s the people you meet, the friends you make, the achievements and the marks you leave on the world, it’s almost as feel-good as being a superhero”.

“And so there’s one of the most powerful woman in National City and THE most powerful woman in National City being the ultimate power couple” Nicole laughed. 

Suddenly Nicole jumped, cold hands had slid to a resting place on her lower back and they were SO damn cold. Waverly was not giving up. 

“Waverly, I’m trying to have a conversation” Nicole practically hissed. 

“Well that’s not my problem” Waverly whispered as she moved from her seating next to Nicole to curl into her side. Waverly may not be giving up on their little contest, but she was cold.

“What do you do Waverly?” Lena asked, a smile spreading across her face as Waverly grinned.

“I work a lot with history, languages and science. I work with Wynonna and the rest to end the Earp Curse and I’m a pretty helpful aspect to the team... according to Wynonna” Waverly started, she was excited when Lena’s eyes lit up at the mention of science. 

“I work in a lab sometimes as well! I find science and such very interesting”

“There’s something so cool about being able to work with the ways of the world to create something totally different! Science is one of my favourite things” 

“Mine too! The world is all science and to work with science is to work with the world and god it’s just so awesome”

Nicole and Kara looked at each other and grinned. Look at their girlfriends being all nerdy together!

“Hey where’d Alex and Maggie go?” Kara asked “She should be fangirling over science with you by now”

“I’m sure they’ll be back” Nicole grinned

“Eventually” Lena added, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Sanvers go?
> 
> I hope I did an okay job with including SuperCorp idk what I’m doing anymore lol
> 
> Okay so I’ve had these chapters lined up for a few days so now that I’ve reached where I’ve written to it may take longer for me to update because I’m writing and uploading at such close times
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this work. I like writing it but I have no idea how it is for people reading it because I’m not the best at this.
> 
> BUT I enjoy it sooooooooooo
> 
> Should I have Champ show up in another later chapter for a round 2 or nah?


	5. Soft as Snow, Hard as a Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft as hell Sanvers. There’s so much fluff here it’s adorable. 
> 
> Or at least I hope I got that across. They’re so cute OMGGGG.
> 
> Champ hits on Lena and gets punched again.

—Maggie and Alex—

Maggie was running right towards the motorbike where her girlfriends DEO hoodie was in the back bag. 

She grabbed it really quickly before Alex could grab her and ran again, behind a corner of the homestead and out of sight.

Alex was surprised how fast her little girlfriend was. So when Maggie suddenly disappeared she was REALLY confused.

She headed in the direction where she thought the smaller girl had run and jumped a meter high when a hoodie was suddenly shoved over her head from behind. 

“JESUS” Alex hissed as she whipped around to face her girlfriend.

“You warm yet?” Maggie asked, grinning as Alex glared at her. 

“No. Canada is hella cold” 

“Well it’s November what do you expect Alex”.

Alex looked at Maggie, grinning at her cockily, like she could take on anything.

It was so damn cute Alex just couldn’t deal. She felt so warm and fuzzy knowing that this small human in front of her, grinning at her and laughing at her complaints was hers. Hers and only her’s; Maggie Sawyer.

“You’re quiet all the sudden” Maggie looked up at Alex and smiled.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you”.

Maggie grinned, Alex was so beautiful. So soft, so human and SO the love of her life.

“Mmmm” Maggie hummed “You getting soft on me Danvers?”

“Damn right”.

Maggie gave her a smile, that adorable smile, that absolutely fantastic smile.

Maggie took a step towards Alex and leant up to join their lips in a heartfelt kiss.

They both smiled into the kiss and soon were happily making out behind the homestead like sneaky in-love teenagers.

They may not have been teenagers, but they absolutely were in love.

“I love you Maggie Sawyer” Alex said once they broke apart,

“I love you too Alex Danvers” Maggie replied softly. 

They both looked at each other and smiled, looking into the others eyes and thinking about how lucky they were to have the other. 

Maggie felt something cold fall on her face and looked up.

It had began to snow.

She looked back at Alex and chuckled as she looked so cute with her eyes lighting up at the sight of the snow and the snowflakes landing on her girlfriends eyelids.

“Snow looks good on you Danvers” she said, snowflakes now falling around them at a surprising pace. 

“Not as good as it does on you” Alex replied, watching a snowflake land on Maggie’s nose and kissing it. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm” Maggie hummed in happiness. 

Alex sighed, she was having such a nice time just being calm and happy with Maggie for a bit. 

But she knew her sister and Lena, and the people they had come to visit were probably waiting. 

“We should probably get back” she looked like a sad puppy, Maggie thought it was adorable. 

“Yeah probably” Maggie agreed, smiling and leaning up for one last kiss before intwining her fingers in Alex’s and leading her back to their friends and family.

 

—

 

They walked back around to the front of the house where they found everyone in hoodies on the front porch of the homestead waiting. 

“What were you up to?” Lena joked as they walked up the front steps hand in hand

“Just grabbing my sweater Luthor” Alex replied, then added “and maybe kissing a little”.

“We were going to head to Shorty’s for some drinks if you guys cared to join us?” Nicole said, a smile on her face. 

“We would love to” Maggie agreed. 

Soon Nicole, Waverly, Alex and Maggie were piled into Waverly’s Jeep as Kara and Lena followed behind, driving and flying to Shorty’s. 

 

—

 

“Hey Doc” Waverly called as they entered Shorty's, removing jackets and looking adorable in their varieties of hoodies. 

“Heya Waverly” Doc replied from behind the bar “what’d y’all want?”

“A beer” Nicole, Maggie and Waverly answered

“Can I get a Whiskey, neat” Alex ordered

“I’ll get water” Kara said and Lena grinned and told Doc to surprise her. 

One they all had their drinks, they headed to the pool table and Nicole and Alex went for (another) re-match. 

Soon the group was in full night-out swing, with Lena, Alex and Waverly going on about Science, Kara joking and talking with everyone (including Doc about the difference between alien life and 1800’s Canada for some reason), and Nicole and Alex playing like five rounds of pool. 

“I need a break, and a drink” Nicole decided as she evened out their gaming scores. The wins were 3-3. 

Alex agreed and went to get them both beers. 

“Alex, do you agree that Wynonna should not be challenging Kara to an eating contest?” Waverly asked, laughing hysterically as Wynonna (who had joined the group a bit earlier) was looking offended at the idea someone could eat more then her. 

“Don’t do that Earp” Alex said flatly “my sisters appetite is alien. And so’s her stomach”. 

Kara laughed and said “Wynonna, I believe that you can eat the most food of every resident of this town, I do. But I’m not from this town, I’m not even from this planet so.... I don’t recommend trying your luck”. 

Wynonna looked annoyed and she stalked off to get drinks and play cards with Dolls and Jeremy. 

“Hey there pretty lady” a voice said from the shadows of the far wall. 

Alex recognized it as Champ, the homophobic shit they beat up the other night. 

“There’s a lot of those here Hardy, who’re you talking about” Nicole asked flatly.

“That one” Champ said, stepping out of the shadows and pointing at Lena. 

“Not interested sorry bud” Lena said, she could feel the tension coming off of Waverly and didn’t like it. 

This guy was clearly bad news. 

“What is it with all the pretty lady’s and hanging around Waverly’s lady friend. She keeps putting ideas in your heads about me” Champ spat.

“Maybe we just don’t like being itemized. Like we’re property to be used and thrown away” Maggie said, ready for another fight, hands balled into fists.

“Well I’m not after you or the other gay shits here, I’m after this beautiful piece of ass in front of me” Champ countered. 

“I see nothing impressive about you, therefore I have no reason I would even consider going anywhere with you” Lena said grinning. 

This idiot was just like every other guy she had ever met. Cocky and shitty. It was going to be fun messing with him for a bit. 

“I can bring a calf to it’s knees in eight seconds flat” Champ boasted, grinning his most charming grin. 

“Really?” Lena asked in a fake impressed voice,

“I can bring an entire rally of angry American citizens to silence in four” She dead-panned. 

“Well I have something no one here can give you” Champ said huskily, the voice he used to use to convince Waverly to sleep with him.

“A headache just by talking?” Lena asked

“No a dick”

“That you are, but I wouldn’t boast about it”

“Why are you being so difficult? How ‘bout you come with me and we can let you rest you pretty brain for a bit. Calm you down if you know what I mean”

“You do yoga too?” Lena asked innocently.

Alex and Nicole both choked on their beers at the same time at the idea of Champ doing yoga.

“For fucks sake lady, come let me screw you” Champ complained angrily

“I’m good” Lena said, pulling Kara towards her and kissing her, flipping off Champ while doing so. 

“Bunch of bloody gay bitches” Champ spat. 

Maggie was waiting for that, and smiled when the chance came to get to punch this guy again. 

She walked up to him slowly and said

“Hey Champ, remember me?” 

“Yes.”

“Then clearly I didn’t punch you hard enough”

Maggie slammed a fist into his jaw with a crack. Champ let out a grunt of pain before falling to the floor unconscious. 

“Not gonna let us have any of the fun tonight Sawyer?” Nicole asked

“I mean you can, but I don’t pin you as a ‘hit ‘em while they’re down’ kinda person” Maggie replied as she paid for her and Alex’s drinks and turned to to face the red-head with a grin.

“No you’re right” Waverly said “but I am.”

Everyone looked at her in surprise (spare Nicole, who looked at her with pride) as she kicked the shit out of Champ for a few seconds then turned to Wynonna who had her phone out

“Don’t you dare post that. I have a reputation to uphold” and walked out of the bar. 

Nicole looked so proud it was insane

“Go get your girl HaughtStuff” Maggie said “We’re gonna walk back cause it’s a nice night” 

“And we’re going to go” Kara said “It’s been amazing meeting you guys, maybe we can visit some time and have pool nights or something”

Nicole agreed and gave Kara and Lena hugs before chasing after her girlfriend. 

Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes to Little Danvers and Little Luthor and went in their way.

What a night to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sanvers so much
> 
> Also Wayhaught.
> 
> And SuperCorp.
> 
> They’re all so damn cute. 
> 
> I feel like I haven’t given Waverly justice in this work and that annoys me but idk what I can do... but I’m trying anyways.
> 
> I think I’m going to have to wrap this up soon but I so don’t want to so maybe I won’t and I’ll just write a bunch of chapters when I have to go off wifi for a bit... we’ll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. aSASSination and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and fluff and revenants and goodbyes (for now)

—Waverly and Nicole— 

“Waves!” Nicole called out “Waverly! BABE”.

Waverly kept walking, something was off, Nicole realized.

“WavES” Nicole started running.

Why was Waverly ignoring her?

“Oh, baby” she reached Waverly and saw the tears running down her face “What’s wrong?”. 

“I just kicked an unconscious person” Waverly said “I can do revheads, I can do bad people. But I kicked an innocent-” 

“Homophobic shit-bag who treated you horribly for a multi-year relationship? Yeah you did. And he very well deserved it Waves”

“But-“

“What you did was nothing short of fantastic, maybe you did it on an adrenaline high, so what? You did it and I’ve never been prouder. You really are the most badass Earp sister” 

Waverly smiled “I have a demon hunting badass older sister Nicole”

“Yeah but she would never be sober enough to kick the shit out of an asshat like Champ Hardy” Nicole said pulling Waverly into her “I’m fully convinced he never graduated kindergarten”

“I... kicked the shit out of Camp Hardy” Waverly grinned up at the taller girl

“Yeah you did.” Nicole said “And I’m so glad you did”

“Because I’m amazing” Waverly grinned

“Hell yeah” Nicole agreed, and kissed the smaller girl soundly.

Waverly reacted immediately, deepening the kiss and smiling. 

“We should go home to our friends Love,” Nicole said after a minute

Waverly smiled and whispered once they got into the Jeep

“Just a minute longer”

Before kissing Nicole breathless.

 

—Alex and Maggie—

 

They started their walk through the cold Canadian night air back to the homestead, hand in hand. 

“Alberta’s really cold” Alex muttered, she may have grown up in snow in the winters but this was new. 

“It’s not THAT cold m’love” Maggie said smiling, stopping them in the middle of the road. She pulled Alex into her and held her close. 

“What’re you doing?” Alex asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

“Warming you up babe” Maggie lightly kissed Alex’s chest through her hoodie. 

“There are so many ways to do that Sawyer. But they all include being inside to be comfy”

“Well then we better get inside”

“I don’t think we can do what I want in our friends house babe” Alex commented. 

Maggie laughed

“Maybe not, but once we get homeeee”

“One weeks worth of love huh?”

“Yep”

“Good enough for me.”

Alex removed her arms from around Maggie and Maggie let out a disapproving groan.

“Don’t do that” Alex said faux-annoyed “you know what happens when you do that”

“You get really turned on and I get to laugh at your uncomfortable expressions?” Maggie asked

“No. Well, yes. But no” Alex tried to find words, she was flustered now. Alex Danvers doesn’t get flustered. Damnit. 

“For fucks sake” she muttered quietly 

“Just that little noise broke you so easily?” Maggie teased “I guess if I did this...” 

She leaned up and kissed Alex passionately “and then this....” she let out a little whimper into Alex’s mouth for fun.

Alex froze. Maggie Sawyer would be the death of her.

“Mmmmmm” Alex hummed “I don’t knowwwwwww”

“What?” Maggie was confused. That was where Alex was supposed to get frustrated and kiss her senseless.

“I think YOU would prefer if I did thissss” Alex whispered, pushing them back into a kiss and biting Maggie’s lower lip.

Maggie made a very embarrassing sound (in her opinion, but Alex found it adorable). 

“I hate you Danvers.” She said flatly

“You love me Sawyer” Alex retorted

“Sappy nerd.” Maggie grinned, intwining their fingers again against Alex’s cheek and kissing her one more time before they continues their walk back to the homestead, playfully bantering the whole time.

 

—The Homestead—

 

“Where are Alex and Maggie?” Waverly asked. 

It had been at least an hour since they left Shorties.

“Probably making out on the sidewalk” Nicole laughed from the kitchen as she got them both drinks .

“And Kara and Lena?”

“They left after you, back to National City. I think we’re gonna be doing monthly pool nights from now on”

“Oooo fun”

“Yep” Nicole replied, popping the P. 

She dropped down next to Waverly on the couch and wrapped her in her arms. They stayed there, cuddling and warm until two cold looking people walked through the doorway. 

“Hey guys!” Waverly called sleepily

“Hey Waverly!” Alex called back

“You guys must be freezing” Nicole said, getting up from the couch, much to her girlfriends disappointment.

“J-j-just a b-bit” Alex replied dramatically

“It’s not that cold out” Maggie said

“Not when you have each other to stay warm!” Waverly joked from the couch.

Alex and Maggie blushed a bit. But they didn’t embarrass easily.

“Ever had sex in the snow Waverly?” Maggie asked. Waverly looked horrified.

“Uhhhh no.”

“Yeah me either. You wanna know why?”

“Mehhh, not really”

“Because its fricking cold dude. And you will not get any warmer stripping in the snow”

“Right. No sex in snow. Got it”

Alex and Maggie laughed and both walked over to the couch to give their friend a hug and join her by the fireplace. 

They spent the night laughing and telling (more) stories. All was well. 

And then it wasn’t. 

“GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS” Nicole yelled suddenly.

Alex and Maggie dove behind the couch as instinct from the field took in with the warning of danger.

Waverly leaped up and ran into the kitchen, grabbed something and joined them behind the couch, where Nicole was now too. 

“Where the hell did you get a shotgun from Earp?!” Maggie asked

“I keep it nearby” Waverly said calmly

“Why?!” Alex asked

“Because you never know when your sister is going to try and do it with your boyfriend”

“You don’t have a boyfriend” Alex said 

“I used to. Champ. And I nearly shot Wynonna when she first got back from her travels” Waverly explained, remembering the day fondly.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that now” Nicole grinned “Wynonna is more into fire-breathers, or men with weird moustaches then me”

“Plus she’d kill you if you even tried” Waverly added “and so would I.”

“No doubt about it” Nicole said “and no plans”

“Great now that your reminder of loyalty is done can we please know why we’re behind a couch and Waverly grabbed a shotgun?!” Alex asked

“Revenants” Nicole explained

“The demons Big Earp kills?” Maggie asked

“Yep”

“I thought they couldn’t get here” Alex looked confused

“They can’t. But they send human assassins in once and a while to keep us on our toes”

“That’s... scary” Alex said

“Actually it’s kind of a game now” Waverly said “See how long it takes before Wynonna explodes one of them. How many revheads she shoots back to hell while we’re in lockdown. That kinda stuff”

“Oh”

Three gunshots went off

“You owe me a donut” Nicole said

“I never should have bet on three” Waverly pouted

Another three shots

“Damnit Wyn” Nicole muttered “Now I owe Dolls a night of Wynonna-sitting”

Wavering burst into laughter “suckerrrrr”

“You’re really bad with bets aren’t you Haught?” Alex asked teasingly

“When it comes to Dolls... yeah always”

“And you’re pretty bad at pool too” 

“Hey now!”

“I’m kidding” Alex grinned “Your form is just really bad”

“You suck”

“I’m gay”

“Damn it Danvers”

Laughter flew into the now silent air from the four of them as they got up from behind the couch

“Hey if Wynonna ever needs help fighting these idiots, give us a call. Kara is all about flying people around to help others soooo”

“We’ll keep that in mind Danvers” Nicole said, settling back on the couch “It’s sad you have to leave so soon”

“We have work to do Haught” Maggie said “so do you”

“Visit for monthly pool?” Waverly asked

“Sure thing Earp” Alex said. 

—

The next morning, Alex and Maggie were off back to National City.

They said their goodbyes, and Alex and Maggie were off.

“I’m gonna miss them” Wynonna said as she, Waverly and Nicole waved the others off “they were fun”

“We’ll see them soon.” Nicole said.

She really hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not done.
> 
> I won’t have wifi for a while but I’ll still be writing I think so I should have some chapters when I get it back again.
> 
> Should Waverly and Nicole come to a SuperFam/Friends Game Night™️?


End file.
